galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Basic Training
Basic Training Recruit training, more commonly known as Basic Training and called boot camp with the United Stars Marines, is the initial indoctrination and instruction given to new military personnel, enlisted and officer. Officer trainees undergo more detailed programs, which may either precede or follow the common recruit training, taking place either in an officer training academy (which may also offer a civilian degree program simultaneously) Union Marines United Stars Marine Corps Recruit Depots are located at : * Marine Corps Recruit Depot Chesty Planet * Marine Corps Recruit Depot Rykers Planet * Marine Corps Recurit Depot Parris Planet * Marine Corps Recurit Depot Diego Planet * Marine Corps Recruit Depot Richiley Planet * Marine Corps Recruit Depot Mars Planet * Marine Corps Recruit Depot Valley Forge Planet * Marine Corps Recruit Depot O'tockt Planet * Marine Corps Recruit Depot Uttike * Marine Coprs Recruit Depot Petrest Normally a recruit will be assigned to a Recruit Depot as a result of the location of the recruiting station where they signed up. Exceptions to that general rule can be made under certain circumstances. Marine Corps Recruit Training is divided up into six four-week phases and further broken down into individual training days. While there are 106 individual training days, recruits also go through pre- and post-training processing. * Phase 1 mainly consists of learning recruit life protocol, physical training, MCMAP training, academic classes, initial drill, a series inspection, and the confidence course. * Phase2 is completely in the field (Training Planet), with the first two weeks being spent on marksmanship training and qualification with the TKU service rifle. * Phase 3 is swim qualification, Zero G qualification, rifle qualification, and Team Week, a week of maintenance duties for the depot as a show of how to perform mundane tasks while still keeping military bearing and attention to detail. Boarding training and edged weapon training. * Phase 4 brings the recruits back to the recruit depot where they finish up with final drill, final inspection, more PT and confidence courses. Ancient Weapon training, Hand to hand combat * Phase 5 is Ship board training and introduction to the Battle Suit, More hand to hand combat, Suit Maintenance * Phase 6 is Orbital Drop training, Planetary assault, Survival training in various environments, Suit Weapon training and the Crucible. Then comes graduation Note that recruits going to the several depots receive exactly the same training, if in a different order. After graduation from Boot Camp Marine basic training for Marines continues with a 13-week long program, and is followed by SOI (School of Infantry) or MCT (Marine Combat Training) military occupational specialties (MOS) . Marines with an Orbital Assault Infantry rating MOS (03xx) receive 59 days of training at ITB (Infantry Training Battalion) and then are assigned to a unit, while non-infantry receive 28 days of training at MCTB (Marine Combat Training Battalion) and then attend their MOS-specific school. Note: Expeditionary Marines leave Boot Camp after Phase 3 and are shipped to EMC School. Union Navy The Union Navy currently operates basic training at Recruit Training Command Arsenal II and twenty other locations. Instead of having Drill Sergeants or Drill Instructors like other branches of the Union. Armed Forces, the Union Navy has RDCs (Recruit Division Commanders) that are assigned to each division. Training lasts approximately eight weeks (although some recruits will spend as many as nine weeks in training due to the somewhat complicated processing cycle). Days are counted by a system that lists the week and day that they are on, for example 7-3 for week 7 day 3. The first approximate week is counted P-1, P-2, etc. which denotes that it is a processing day and does not count as part of their 8-week training period. Recruits are instructed on military drill, basic spaceman, basic shipboard damage control, boarding weapon fighting, familiarization with the TKU -09 pistol and TKU Infantry Weapon , pass the confidence test (various scenarios) PT, and the basic essentials on Navy life. Recruits also attend many classes throughout boot camp on subjects such as Equal Opportunity, Uniform Code Of Military Justice, recognition of space craft and vessels, and more. In order for recruits to pass boot camp, they will be physically and mentally tested on a 12-hour exercise called Battle Stations which consists of 12 different scenarios consisting of boarding repelling, first aid knowledge, survival in space, mass casualties, shipboard damage control, intruder detection and many other skills that they have been learning in the past 7 weeks. After completion of boot camp, freshly minted Spacemen are sent either to various "A" Schools located across the United Stars, where they begin training to receive their ratings (jobs) or to apprenticeship training, where they then enter the fleet without a designation. Fleet Cadets recieve separated Basic training and after the first 2 weeks and flown to Academy Training Camps such as Camp Idyllic where they complete a different program. Union Army In the Union Army, recruits are sent to Basic Training in a location chosen by the military Military Occupational Specialty, or MOS, which is selected upon enlistment. Basic training is divided into two parts, which commonly take place at two different locations, depending on the chosen MOS: Basic Combat Training, or BCT, is a ten-week training period. Advanced Individual Training, or AIT, is where new soldiers receive specific training in their chosen MOS. The length of AIT training varies depending on the MOS and can last anywhere from six weeks to one year. Several MOSs combine both in a back-to-back combined course called One Station Unit Training (OSUT), which can last up to 22 weeks. The U.S. Army has 155 sites for BCT: Basic Combat Training is divided into three phases. During Phase I, (also known as "Red Phase") recruits are subject to "Total Control," meaning their every action is monitored and constantly corrected by drill sergeants. The first week of training is commonly referred to as "Hell Week," due to the intense period of adjustment required on the part of the new recruits. Marches are common throughout basic training. Recruits are sent to the "gas chamber" during Phase I, as part of training for defensive chemical warfare. They are also introduced to their standard-issue weapon, the M 660 PSAR (Plasma Slug Acceleration Rifle). Phase II (also known as "White Phase") is where soldiers begin actually firing weapons, starting with the M660. Other weapons the recruit becomes familiarized with include various grenades and grenade launchers, Missile Rifles and Crew serviced Infantry weapons . Recruits are then familiarized with the bayonet, anti-/armor weaponry and other heavy weapons. There is also an obstacle course which the soldiers are expected to negotiate in a certain amount of time. Additionally, there is continual, intense PT, as well as drill and ceremony training. At the conclusion of Phase II, soldiers are expected to demonstrate proficiency with the various weaponry with which they trained. '''Phase III '''or "Blue Phase", is the culmination and the most challenging of all the training phases. During the first week, there is a final PT test. Recruits that fail are frequently retested, often up until the morning of their cycle's graduation. If they do not pass they are recycled to another platoon until they meet the fitness standards. The final PT Test is the Army Physical Fitness Test (APFT). Usually, a Soldier needs to score at least 60 points in each APFT category (pushups, sit-ups, and 2 mile run or equvalent exercise species determined) to pass, but in Army Basic Training, only 50 points is required, though at AIT the Soldier will take another APFT with a 60 point requirement. During Blue Phase, the recruits move on to longer and more intensive "bivouac" and FTX (Field Training Exercises), such as nighttime combat operations. Drill sergeants will make much of this an adversarial process, working against the recruits in many of the night operations, trying to foil plans, etc. Category:Armed Forces - Union